tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Torpedo
Torpedo is a no-nonsense, by the book, stand-by the regs Navy SEAL. US Navy SEALS are the toughest of the tough, and Torpedo may be tougher than the rest. He is in a league of his own, and he likes it that way. He was the first choice to represent the Navy within the G.I. Joe team. As an elite S.E.A.L., he can swim up to 100 yards without scuba tanks, carrying half his weight in underwater explosives. He is proficient in three martial art styles as well as the Bali-Song Filipino butterfly knife and is a Qualified Expert in most NATO small arms as well as NATO and Warsaw Pact explosive devices. He goes out on a five-mile run and does a hundred push-ups before breakfast, and after that he starts the serious training. Dropped from a moving helicopter into deep water, he can swim to shore with a hundred-pound pack fill of weapons, run cross-country for ten miles, and still be back at headquarters fin time for dinner at the mess. A highly competent professional in his field, Torpedo's only drawback is his lack of personality. He has no sense of humor, no bad habits, and lives a disciplined life as a strict vegetarian. Amusingly enough, he still manages to have friends and enjoy their company. Nonetheless, he prefers the solitude of the ocean, and really hates pollution. He spends his spare time perfecting his fighting skills and marksmanship, reading technical manuals, and working on his vintage '68 muscle car. He's a guy that can go up against a squad of COBRA Eels, bare-handed, and leave them as fish food. His fellow G.I. Joe tea members respect him for his professionalism and skills, avoid sparring with him during hand-to-hand combat drill, and keep their distance when he shortens the fuses on his grenades. Torpedo was a scuba instructor prior to enlistment. Attained black belts in three martial arts by age 19 (Wu-Shu, Kenpo, and Go-Ju-Ryu). Proficient with Filipino butterfly knife (Bali-Song). Training records after SEAL School: CLASSIFIED. Qualified Expert: Most NATO small arms, NATO and Warsaw Pact explosive devices. Spends off-duty hours perfecting his fighting skills and marksmanship. From General Hawk's Files: "If discipline is the key, Torpedo is the lock. Torpedo's talent in underwater demolitions is extraordinary. When he sets his mind to something, nothing stands in his way. I've never seen anybody hold their breath as long as this guy either. I value his judgement and his skills." File Information File Name: Leialoha, Edward W. SN: RN946775409 Grade: WO-4 (Warrant Officer) Birthplace: Aiea, Hawaii Primary Specialty: Navy SEAL; Underwater Demolitions Secondary Specialty: Command; Diving instructor History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Torpedo grew up in Aiea, Hawaii, where he learned to surf at a young age. He became a skilled diver and worked as a scuba instructor before enlisting in the Navy. By age nineteen, he received three black belts in martial arts (Wu-Shu, Kenpo and Go-Ju-Ryu). After entering the Navy, he completed the SEAL training program and trained in demolitions. He eventually joined the G.I. Joe team, becoming the first Navy man on the team. On his first mission with the team, Torpedo headed to Sierra Gordo to rescue a number of Joes who were stuck in the small nation after escaping from Cobra. Torpedo served on many missions at sea and on land, including battling Cobra in Washington, DC, and evading Cobra's high command in the Florida Everglades. Some time later, Torpedo joined Snow Job in a battle with a Cobra base on a small island, on-board the Joe hovercraft. There, he and Snow Job beat the Cobras again and again, leaving their base in shambles. But what the two Joes didn't realize was that the Cobras had kept the secret that they had been ordered to protect. That mission led to the creation of Cobra Island, after which Torpedo was one of the many Joes to fight in a battle with Cobra to try and push them off of the island before it became a sovereign nation. Later, Torpedo was one of the many Joes to participate in the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. He served on many more missions over the years, fighting the October Guard in the Baltic Sea and once again on a covert mission to Cobra Island, piloting a landing craft in the Cobra Island civil war, and defending the Pit in Utah from an attack led by Cobra Commander himself. He was shot in the leg during that attack, but soon recovered and stayed with the G.I. Joe team until it was shut down in 1994. When the G.I. Joe team was closed down by the government, Torpedo continued in the service as an Under Water Demolitions instructor. He instituted new methods, and made it the program to enroll in. MUX History: "Discipline is the key - on land, or under sea." When he heard the G.I. Joe team re-organizing its members, Torpedo promptly returned. He was assigned to the USS Flagg until it was sunk in 2013. In August of 2013 he was assigned to SEAL Team 9, a new team operating Worldwide out of Coronado, California. In 2015 he was recalled to the Pit and assigned to Strike Team Alpha along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. In 2016 Torpedo was instrumental in the rescue of the crew of the Aden Explorer off the coast of Africa. category:Strike Team Alpha OOC Notes "You want a quote from me? I don't give quotes. Talk is cheap. I just do my job." Although later toys call him "Lt. Torpedo," the rank on his card still indicates he's a Chief Warrant Officer, making him Chief Torpedo, like his earlier figures. On the MUX, he is still a CWO until Hawk decides to promote him. Logs 2016 * May 5 - "Pirates!" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" - G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. Players Torpedo is available for application. In the meantime he is temped by BZero. Gallery torp1.jpg torp2.gif torp3.gif Torp4.jpg torp5.jpg torpedo1.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Night Landing S.E.A.L. raft (1997) * VAMP (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle) with Twin Battle Gun (2004) References * TORPEDO (v1) * TORPEDO (v2) * yojoe.com * CHIEF TORPEDO (v1) @ yojoe.com * LT. TORPEDO (v2) @ yojoe.com ---- Category:1983/Introductions Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe instructors Category:Humans Category:SEALs Category:Undersea specialists Category:US Navy